The present invention relates to the packaging arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a skid for shipping wheeled items such as motorcycles, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with other types of packaging and shipping systems and applications which require objects to be shipped or transported on skids or pallets.
Past practice in the packaging industry has been to use pallets or skids formed from a composite of wood and cardboard. In recent years, the use of wood has become less attractive due to disposal issues, the supply and quality of wood available for use as a pallet or skid, and the cost of raw wood materials. In addition, wood pallets or skids are flammable, susceptible to insects and biological agents, and promote the corrosion of metal parts.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved packaging skid which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.